Fate
by Nightfurylover123234
Summary: What happens when Hiccup gets exiled by Stoick. Then 3 years later he is forced to come back to stop them from killing the Red Death. I used NEVER COMING BACK and changed most of it to turn it into a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's me Alisha A.K.A Nightfurylover123234 I was requested to make my one shot 'NEVER COMING BACK' into a story so I am going to keep the first chapter on the same line (Stoick shouts he is banished) I am going to keep some bits the same but I will change most of it and I am going to add a bit more.**

 **THANK YOU TO:**

 **MMM**

 **SCARLET MOONBEAM**

 **WILLOW LARK**

 **DRAGONBOY111**

 **For the ideas of making this into a story.**

 **My story is going to start after Astrid tells Stoick about Toothless**

"Hiccup are you harbouring a dragon, a night fury, to be precise on Berk." Said Stoick to his son hoping whatever Astrid had said was a lie.

There was gasps from the people around who had heard them. It couldn't be true could it? The Chiefs son couldn't have a dragon as a pet. Hell nobody should have a dragon as a pet.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. He just stood there frozen. His secret was out and he didn't know what to say.

"SO IS IT TRUE!" boomed Stoick. Everyone knew that when Stoick was angry it was never good to be aroundAnd poor Hiccup had to hear all of it. They felt bad for him. Yes he was a scrawny kid but come on he didn't deserve it. Wait. He did. He sided with those demons.

"Dad I can explain" whispered Hiccup but it was loud enough for Stoick to hear. "YOU DID WHAT! YOU SIDED WITH THOSE DEMONS."

"DAD THEY ARE NOT DEMONS TOOTHLESS IS MY BEST FRIEND."

"SO YOU EVEN NAMED HIM! YOU NAMED THAT FILTHY RAT!"

That was the last straw for Hiccup. They could say whatever he wanted about him but not to Toothless.

"ENOUGH. I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH! NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY DRAGON LIKE THAT!" Screamed Hiccup in full fury. "OH AND BY THE WAY TOOTHLESS WAS A BETTER FRIEND THAN YOU EVER WERE DAD OH SORRY STOICK" Nobody had ever seen Hiccup when he was mad and to be honest it was a bit frightening.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Stoick was so red you wouldn't even imagine.

"THATS RIGHT I CALLED YOU STOICK. OH IT HURTS NOW DOES IT. AND YEAH YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND HELL YOU WERENT EVEN A FATHER TO ME" ALL THESE YEARS YOU SHUT ME OUT! WHEN I SAID I COULD MAKE INVENTIONS TO POSSIBLY HELP THE VILLAGE YOU NEVER LISTENED TO ME! WHENEVER I WAS BEATEN BY SNOTLOUT OR THE TWINS YOU SAID THAT A VIKING DOESNT CRY EVEN IF HE IS BEATEN BADLY! YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO SAY 'OH HICCUP ARE YOU OKAY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?' I HAVE NEVER HEARD THOSE WORDS COME OUT LF YOUR MOUTH EVER. DISOWN ME STOICK I DONT CARE!"

"FINE AS THE CHEIF OF THIS VILLAGE I HEREBY ANNOUNCE THAT YOU HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE III ARE DISOWNED AND EXILED FROM THE VILLAGE OF BERK FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

It stung Hiccup in the heart that his father had disowned him but he really didn't care he wanted to leave this village once and for all he would never come back not like he wanted to.

He ran as far as his skinny legs could take him to find Toothless waiting near the lake for him. Toothless knew something was wrong so he went up to his rider who was normally very happy when he came here to find him crying his

eyes out. Toothless nudged Hiccup with his head as if asking him ' _whats wrong'_ Hiccup knew what he was saying and told Toothless that his father had disowned him and had exiled him and that he wanted to leave. Not even a second later Hicup found himself on Toothless' back and flew into the air.

"I AM NEVER COMING BACK" screamed Hiccup at the top of his lungs.

 **Berks woods**

"Why did Hiccup get exiled?" Asked Fishlegs

"I think it's because Astrid told the Cheif that Hiccup made friends with a Night Fury and was keeping it on Berk" replied Tuffnut.

"Well it's good that fishbone left ain't I right" said Snotlout.

"Yeah" replied the twins.

"I can't believe you Astrid" said Fishlegs.

"I had too" said Astrid confidently.

"NO YOU DIDNT WE COULD HAVE MADE PEACE WITH DRAGONS WITH HICCUP HERE!" Screamed Fishlegs.

"Calm down" all four of them said

"No!" Shouted Fishlegs as he left the woods.

"Wow what happened to him?" The twins asked.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I am going to update every Wednesday**

 **See you next week.**

 **Bye Alisha xx**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys Alisha here as you know I should be updating tomorrow but I am going to have to move all updates to Sunday because my aunties wedding is tomorrow so yeah. All updates will be on Sunday sorry. See you on Sunday xx**


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm sorry I updated late. But it's still Sunday here. Please say there is someone in the world who is reading this on a Sunday. Is it still Sunday anywhere.

Anyways I'm so sorry for the late update. I promise I will update earlier next time sooooooooo sorry.

Thank you for all the follows I honestly didn't think I was going to get 29 but oh well I guess I was proved wrong.

Anyways I won't keep you waiting you've read enough of my nonsense here goes the story.

Please R&R

Xxx

It has merely been a few hours since Hiccup had left Berk. He didn't know what to do. He never thought this day, where he had to leave his birth home, would ever come. To be honest he was scared no frightened. He didn't know where to go.

He could go to Outcast Island. No he could live under the rules of Alvin The Treacherous, Odin knows what he would do to him. How about Beserker Isles. Nope he would never work for Dagur. Not for that deranged man no way. The Meatheads? He didn't even know anything about the tribe. He didn't even know their leader. What if they were deranged like Dagur or cruel like Alvin? No he couldn't risk his life by going there. He couldn't risk Toothless' either. But he could always go to the Bog-Burglars. Yeah he could. His best friend,apart from Toothless, Camicazi lived there. The Bog-Burglars was a tribe mostly made up of women. Their cheiftess Big Boobied Bertha, was an incredibly nice woman. He could keep Toothless undercover in their forests until the tribe accepted dragons. Yeah he had no reason not to go there. If they didn't they surely wouldn't survive.

Xxx

"I can't believe your son did that Stoick. I always told you that toothpick could never do anything. Look what's happened now he's sided with our enemies Stoick. I knew that my boyo Snotlout would do better. He's big and bulky like a Viking, fights like a Viking and is the complete opposite of my nephew well former nephew because he can no longer be my nephew if he sided with the enemy." Spitelout said.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh on him. Throwing him out in the wild with nothing to protect him with. He will die out there you know what Hiccups like he's clumsy he will die as soon as he steps in the wild. You can't leave him there." Cried Gobber worried for his apprentices health.

"I know Gobber but I can't do anything about it. Do you not understand he sided with those demons. THOSE DEMONS THAT TOOK AWAY MY VALKA. Hiccup brought this on himself by choosing them against us. He forgot about our 300 year war with those beasts. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BRING HIM BACK AND HUG HIM AS IF NOTHING HAD HAPPENED." Shouted an angry Stoick.

"You know if you just had listened to Hiccup we might not still be in the position we are in now." Interrupted a voice.

Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout turned to look at the person infront of them. It was Fishlegs.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE IN OUR PRIVATE CONVERSATION FISHLEGS THIS IS BETWEEN GOBBER, SPITELOUT AND I." Screamed Stoick.

"I was just saying thththaaaatt iiiff wweee listenneed ttoo Hiccup theeennnn oouuurr waarr wwitth draggons migggggghtt ha..have been ov..over and …" Whimpered a terrified Fishlegs just to be interrupted.

"Shut yer trap boy. Our war has been going on from generations ago if our great grandfathers couldn't end it how do you think we are meant to huh boy." Interrupted an annoyed Spitelout.

Xxx

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying for 4 hours and they had just crossed into Bog Burglar waters.

*a few hours later*

The pair had just landed in the Bog Burglar forests. Hiccup and Toothless walked round for a while and found a cove the perfect space for Toothless. He found a few fish and gave Toothless a few of the raw fish and cooked his fish over the fire Toothless lit up. After eating Hiccup had noticed that the sun had started to set. Calling it a day he snuggled up next to Toothless thinking about he day ahead of him.

He couldn't way to show the Bog Burglars the truth about dragons and that they were cute playful creatures.

And as soon as he knew it he was fast asleep.

Xxx

Hello everyone it's me Alisha sorry for the late update. I actually forgot it was Sunday I thought it was Saturday hheheh. Sorry I wanted to make it longer but it's my aunties After Wedding Party and didn't want to be late Tomorrow so ended it here. I will finish of the second bit of this chapter Tomorrow. Sorry for posting so late again.

Bye Alisha xx


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's Alisha. You know how I said I was making a bigger part the next day I didn't mean I was posting it the next day. I was going to write it the next day and post it on Sunday. So here I am with another post.**

 **So R &R**

 **Xxx**

*the next day*

It was a peaceful morning. The sun had woken up from its slumber and the night had fallen asleep. The sky was so clear you couldn't see any clouds. Underneath the shiny sun rays was Hiccup sleeping close to Toothless. Toothless had his wings wrapped around Hiccup to keep him warm.

*a few moments later* (I really need to stop skipping the times.)

Hiccup and Toothless had just woken went to the edge of the cave and looked up at the sky wondering about the day ahead of him. He couldn't wait to show the Bogs the truth about dragons. That it was more than just the fangs and blood.

Toothless happily bounded over to the lake and dunked his head under only to come back up with his mouth full of Cod. He jumped back over to Hiccup and threw the fish next to him giving his signature gummy smile.

Hiccup laughed and gave Toothless 6 raw fish and himself a cooked one with the fire Toothless relit.

This day was going great so far. But what Hiccup didn't know is that this day was going to have a lot of surprises.

This was Hiccups plan:

• First he was going to take Toothless on a ride. Because nobody wants an angry Toothless.

• Then he was going to meet with his best friend Camicazi and show her Toothless.

• If that works then he's going to go to Bertha and ask her if he can show the village something

• And hopefully if that works the whole village will get a dragon each and then they will go stop the raids forever by killing the queen.

( Hiccup knows where the nest is )

Now time for the first part of his plan. Taking Toothless on a ride. In no time Hiccup and Toothless were high in the sky flying without a care in the world.

He forgot he was flying over the Bog-Burglar land. So when they noticed the Night Fury everyone started screaming 'Night Fury!' And shot the bola towards them. But poor Hiccup didn't notice it and when he did it was to late the bola was already wrapped around Toothless' wings and they were plummeting from the clear blue sky.

As they got nearer to the ground Hiccup could make out voices shouting 'I hit it I hit it I hit a Night Fury' and 'Odin a Night Fury and we get to kill it we are going to be famous!'

Crash

That was all anybody heard as Toothless and Hiccup hit the ground. All the Bogs ran towards the forest to see the dragon they call 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.'

You couldhear all the people celebrating about bringing down this mighty beast.

The footstep were getting closer Hiccup could hear them. How could you not? They are Vikings their footsteps are so loud you can hear them from a mile away. But now, now you could hear them shouting.

"I found it" screamed one villager.

"I see it too ooh we haven't seen a single Night Fury since generations." Shouted another.

They were getting closer and closer until they stopped. Right infront of me and Toothless. I was surprised they didn't notice me first. This isn't how it was meant to turn out. He had only done the first bit of his plan.

All was going fine until someone said this..

"Let's kill it!"

That was when Hiccups worst nightmare had come true. They were going to kill his best friend. His only friend. Well apart from Camicazi.

He could be quite anymore. He had to do something. One Viking had already had his sword out of its sheath (is that what it's called idk) ready to kill Toothless.

It was now or never.

"NO!" Shouted Hiccup with all the strength he still had left.

That was when every one noticed the scrawny figure next to the dragon.

You could hear gasps from around the people. He guessed that they recognised him. They were probably shocked that I Stoicks son well former son was stopping someone from killing a dragon.

"Isn't he Hiccup"

"He's Stoicks son"

"How come he stopped us from killing a dragon and the most rare one as well"

"I heard he was doing well in training if he's here then who's killing the nightmare"

That's all Hiccup could hear. Questions and questions.

Hiccup this Hiccup that.

"Hiccup?" Came a voice

He knew that voice anywhere, it was Camicazis.

"Camicazi?" Hiccup said.

"Yes. But why did you stop us from killing the dragon."

"YEAH" shouted everyone else in unison.

"Because I can't"

"But why" came another voice.

Hiccup knew this voice as well. It was Camicazis mother Big Boobied Bertha.

"Because…"

"Because what Hiccup."

"Because the dragon you see here. He is my best friend."

Gasps were heard and Hiccup could see al the shocked faces.

One of the first people to come back to the present was Hoarke. One of the village elders.

"What do you mean he's your best friend he's a dragon."

"No I looked at more than just e fangs and the teeth. Once you earn a dragons trust they become loyal to you."

"Nonsense" shouted another elder.

"Don't you want peace? To be able to kill the queen who was controlling the dragons. Don't you want to end the war? To sleep peacefully not worrying about a raid in the middle of the night?"

Argued Hiccup.

They all wanted this. To live in peace. Not worry about another raid. To have no more deaths. To kill the queen. No matter what they wanted this.

But was this the right way? By siding with the dragons those dragons who killed their ancestors and children? They just couldn't could they?

"Just let me show you. One chance only." Spoke Hiccup.

"Fine one chance and one chance only." Declared Bertha.

"Thank you so much!"

"Everyone to the arena"

 **Okay guys I'm sorry if this felt a bit rushed but I was in hospital hen I wrote this. No joke I'm not lying I was in hospital when I wrote this. So yeah will see you next Sunday.**

 **Remember to R &R **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Alisha here. Thank you to all the people who read and follow this story. I'm motivated to write because of you all. I want to see by the end of September if we can get this story to atleast 50 follows or more. You all mean so much to me.**

 **I accept constructive criticism. And if you have any ideas you would like me to add I will try add them but I can't promise you if I will use them. Again I will try to use them.**

 **And guys vote on my poll. It's on my profile. Should I create a hiccstrid one shot or a hicami one shot? So go vote.**

 **And again remember to R &R **

**Xxx**

Hiccup knew he would change the villagers mind as he stepped into the arena. He wasn't allowed to show them the truth with Toothless because they were already bonded.

They wanted him to show that all dragons could be trained.

Hiccup was glad that they would give him a chance unlike the hard-headed Vikings back on Berk. Uggh how he would never go back there.

After moments of thinking about everything Hiccup spoke.

"What dragons do you have in the cages?" He asked.

"A Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronkle, a Terrible Terror and a Deadly Nadder." Announced Ingrid, a resident of the Bogs.

" Okay bring out the Nightmare."

To be honest they were all scared for the little boy. They saw how deadly they were multiple times before.

The Nightmare was let out of its cave and like usual was covered in flames. People gripped the edges of the caves wishing for the young boys life. Others had their weapons out in case anything happened.

The Nightmare was confused. This boy didn't have any weapons like the other teens. The Nightmare didn't see him as a threat and calmed down. Hiccup held out his palm and looked the other way.

Toothless on the other hand, who was sitting at the other side of the arena, was getting ready to pounce at the Nightmare if it tried anything.

The Nightmares eyes dilated because he didn't see this boy to be a threat. He saw this boy who knew the truth about dragons. This boy was calm unlike the other teens who were frightened but tried to act tough. This boy put its trust in him. And he would put his trust in the boy.

Hiccup could feel the scaly snout of the Nightmare and scratched the dragon under its chin.

Everyone was shocked. Maybe this boy was right. They could finally live in peace. They never knew that a dragon, a Nightmare in fact would be purring like a cat.

Everything that they knew about dragons was wrong.

"Wow that was amazing"

"Maybe now we can all have dragons"

"I so want a dragon"

"Maybe there can be peace now"

This is all Hiccup could hear. He knew he had changed their minds.

"Well Hiccup I guess you were right" spoke Camicazi.

"Yes boy you certainly were. I guess you solved Berks problems as well right. Or why else would you be here." Bertha joyfully said.

Hiccups face paled. Camicazi was the first to notice it.

" Hiccup what's wrong?" Asked Camicazi.

Bertha looked at Hiccup. She could see he was sad. Bertha looked at Hiccup like he was her son. She always wanted a son. She always wanted a daughter as well. She got a daughter just not a son. Since then Bertha looks at Hiccup like a son. She has a soft spot for him. She could also see something was bothering him.

"Yes Hiccup you look sad. What's wrong?" Asked a very concerned Bertha.

Hiccup had never seen this side of her. She was like the parent he never had. He knew he couldn't hide it any longer. He had to tell her the truth.

"Well as you know I live at Berk. Well I used to"

"What do you mean you used to?" Questioned Rolf, another resident.

"I was exiled"

This was a shocker for everyone. Why would Stoick disown and exile his own son?

"Hiccup but why?" Asked Camicazi.

" He didn't like that I was riding a dragon and I tried explaining that they are peaceful like you all saw just now."

Everyone nodded they couldn't disagree. They all saw it.

"And he was really mad. I guess I got mad as well because he never listened and said I didn't want to live on an island were no one appreciates what I do and asked him to disown me."

"I can't believe Stoick did that. I should have known. He never listens to anyone. And he wouldn't even let you show this." Bertha said quite fed up with Stoick.

"No. That's why I came here last night and I was going to ask if I could stay here."

"Of course you can stay here. I hope that it is okay with the council." Announced Bertha.

"Of course that is okay with us Cheiftess" replied the six council members.

"Thank you so much Cheiftess" answered Hiccup.

"No problem. We will build you your own hut but it might take some time. So I hope you don't mind staying in the guest house for a while there is 6 rooms so I'm sorry if you feel lonely." Bertha said.

"Oh it's okay. I just wanted to ask since I showed you all the truth about dragons can we turn the arena into a dragon training arena. If that's okay with everyone."

"Okay everyone who agrees that we should turn this place into an arena for dragon training. All in favour raise your hand." Spoke Bertha.

Everyone put their hand up.

"Okay so it shall be that this place will become a training arena. And Hiccup since this is now a dragon peace zone I want to change the buildings and add a few things for dragons. So I was wondering if you and our blacksmith Olav could make a few designs if that's okay with the both of you." Declared Bertha.

"Sure" the both of them said.

"WELCOME TO THE BOG-BURGLARS HICCUP!" Shouted everyone.

Hiccup never felt this happy. The day was actually going well.

"THANK YOU EVERYONE" Shouted Hiccup back.

And with that he ran to Toothless and woke him up. He was not happy as he was woken up from his beauty sleep and grumbled. Everyone laughed. Toothless jumped up at seeing everyone laugh.

That's when he felt a tug at his tail.

Toothless looked behind him to see 20 kids running around him. One of the kids went up to his face and gave him a big hug.

Everyone awed at the sight.

That was before one kid started scratching Toothless below his chin and he started purring like a cat which made everyone laugh again.

Camicazi hugged Hiccup and whispered in his ear. "Follow me"

And with that she ran straight out the arena with Hiccup following behind her.

When he finally caught up he saw Camicazi sitting near a lake. The same lake that they found him and Toothless in. Camicazi looked back at Hiccup and gestured for him to sit next to her.

He sat next to her without any objections. When he did he saw that Camicazis face grew a grin. He didn't know why but what happened next would answer his question.

Camicazi jumped into the lake and splashed a huge wave of water at Hiccup drenching him completely.

"Oh the game is on Cami" declared Hiccup.

Camicazi didn't know why but she liked Hiccup calling her Cami. What Camicazi didn't know was that while she was thinking about Hiccup calling her Cami he splashed a giant wave of water at her which drenched her completely as well.

"HICCUP IT IS ON"

The rest of the afternoon went by with them trying to catch eachother.

"Cami it's getting quite late we should probably be getting back." Said Hiccup looking at the sunset.

"Oh okay." Said Camicazi sadly she wanted to carry on playing.

Hiccup got out of the lake and gave Camicazi his hand for her to hold. Camicazi took his hand but tripped and landed on top of Hiccup. (Obviously everything that's awkward has to happen to Hiccup haha.) Their faces were inches away from eachother. Camicazis face went bright red and even Hiccup was blushing.

"Sooooooo we should probably get going." Said Hiccup after a very awkward 5 minutes of staying in the same position.

"Umm yeah we should" said Camicazi getting up from Hiccup and this time helping him get up.

The walk back to the village was a very awkward one. None of them spoke to eachother. Camicazi showed the way and Hiccup silently followed.

Camicazi and Hiccup entered the Great Hall. A worried Bertha came running towards them.

"Oh there you two are. You know how worried I was. And why are you two wet? Did something happen to you two? What happened?" Said the worried Bertha.

"Mum calm down me and Hiccup were playing in the lake nothing else." Said Camicazi trying to calm her down.

"Oh okay. But at first I thought you both ran away together. But when you came back drenched I feared that you were attacked." Explained Bertha.

Hiccup and Camicazi both blushed at what Bertha had said. They both remembered what happened moments ago.

"Anyways go eat your dinner and be off to bed its late." Said Bertha.

"Okay Cheiftess/mum" They both said.

"Oh and Hiccup call me Bertha."

"Okay Bertha."

"Good"

Hiccup and Camicazi sat down with their stew and started talking. Camicazi asked questions like how he met Toothless, Why he didn't kill him and more. Hiccup just answered all the questions thrown at him.

After eating Camicazi decided to show Hiccup to the guest house.

After reaching the guest house Camicazi went inside and showed Hiccup which room was his. Before he stepped inside Camicazi spoke.

"Hiccup"

Hiccup turned around and without knowing what was going on felt Camicazis lips on his cheek. After the quick kiss Camicazi and Hiccup turned a bright red. That's when Hiccup decided to speak.

"Soo goodnight I guess."

"Yeah goodnight Hiccup."

Camicazi turned to leave and Hiccup went to his bed. That night none of them fell asleep.

 **Xxx**

 **I hope you all like it. I tried to make it a bit longer but tell me if its not long enough.**

 **Remember to R &R.**

 **Alisha xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's Alisha. Thank you too all the people who read my story. I want to be able to update twice a week but I really don't think I can. Life has been so busy lately and with school I can't find time to post. So I'm really sorry if you want me to post twice a week.**

 **But I will try to post twice a week on the holidays. I can't guarantee it yet so if I decide to post it will either be Wednesday and Sunday or Tuesday and Sunday.**

 **And if I ever have spare time I will try to make a chapter.**

 **Enough of my bickering here's the story.**

 **Remember to R &R **

**Xxx**

1 year later.

(Berk)

Astrid and the group were chatting in the Great Hall. Well what was left of their group. After Hiccup left Fishlegs became so cold that you wouldn't even be able to imagine. He refused to do anything if the group was there as well. After he left the only people left in the group was Astrid, the twins and Snotlout. The twins actually started to help people other than destroying the village. Astrid stayed in the forest chopping down trees nearly all day and she decided to stay as a shield maiden. And Snotlout, well if you thought that his ego couldn't get any bigger you were wrong. After he was announced the new heir of Berk his ego got so big that the people of Berk actually wanted Hiccup back.

Gobber took this hard as well. He loved the child as his own. He missed having the child in the ship. It was so empty and cold now. He missed the boys sarcasm. He missed his scrawny little figure even if it wasn't vikingly. He knew everything the boy went through and he couldn't stop any of it.

Stoick was the one who took this the hardest. He stayed in the house for 1 month and Gobber took over his chief duties for that time. After the 1 month of staying in the house he wasn't the same. He would leave his duties early and ask Gobber to take over. Many people were sad for him that his son was such a failure. But only a few really knew that this was because of losing his son.

Stoick was heartbroken. He missed his son. He knew that his son was scrawny but he knew that he would turn into the strongest as he grew up. People were shocked when they saw that he never even used his battle axe anymore, which was really surprising because he always had his axe with him.

After Hiccup left,a few months later the raids had surprisingly stopped. Truth be told he missed the boy and wanted him back. But his pride would never allow him to.

Xxx

(Bog Burglars)

"HICCUP" shouted a womanly voice.

"COMING CAMI" shouted Hiccup back to her.

A few moments later Hiccup appeared infront of her.

"Babe how are you? You look awfully tired."

"Well other than the fact I had to run up all these stairs to come here I am fine." Said Hiccup.

"Why didn't you call Toothless."

"He was playing with Sunshine (Camicazis nadder) and I didn't want to take him."

"Hiccup you are so cute. You have done so much for this village and you never ask for anything back. Because of you this village is no longer a war zone."

It's true Hiccup had changed the village for better. There was a stable for the dragons to live in outside their riders homes. There were feeding stables and grooming places for them as well. The whole village was changed to suit dragons and humans. The forge was changed into a saddle shop. The kill ring was now an academy and so much more.

Before Hiccup could say anything Camicazi said.

"Hiccup I love you."

Hiccup came closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too milady"

Oh how the way he said it sent chills down her spine. Hiccup had grown a lot from the last year. Nature had done him well. He looked so much more handsome and had actually gotten so much better at hand-to-hand combat thanks to Camicazi, which made him grow some muscles not the huge Viking ones but they looked good in him and he shot up a lot. He was now one head taller than Camicazi.

Camicazi stepped closer towards Hiccup and gave him a kiss on the lips. Hiccup put his hands under her shirt without breaking the kiss. Camicazis hand went up Hiccups shirt and pulled it of him. He pushed her on to her bed and pinned him under her. They were about to kiss again until…

The door slammed open to find Bertha. "Camicazi you need to do this…" When Bertha looked at both of them she knew what was happening. She had walked in on it before but not at the **start** right at the end on how she wanted to get that image out of her head. All three of their cheeks went red with embarrassment. Hiccup quickly got his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Umm well uggh Camicazi you have to go and do your chores and then head to the Great Hall." Said Bertha still blushing.

"Uggh mum do I have to. Can't I just go to the Great Hall." Argued Camicazi.

"Camicazi just because…" Bertha started to speak.

"Bertha please can she skip her chores today and I will take her to the Great Hall myself and I will make sure she does her chores tomorrow." Interrupted Hiccup.

"Fine but Camicazi I'm warning you if you don't do your chores tomorrow there will be a punishment." Warned Bertha.

"Thanks mum and yes I will do my chores tomorrow." Answer Camicazi excitedly.

"Okay now off to the Great Hall you two." Spoke Bertha.

And with that the two called their dragons and headed towards the Great Hall. As they were in front of the hall Hiccup and Camicazi got off their dragons and held eachothers hands. They both opened the door to the hall without taking their hand away.

As they entered hand in hand everyone 'awwed' at the young couples love. They all knew how much Hiccup and Camicazi loved eachother and couldn't wait until they got married. Well it's obvious that they are going to get married they have so much love for eachother.

All the other teens were jealous. All the boys envied Hiccup they wanted to be with Camicazi she was a beauty. But they all knew they wouldn't have a chance since Hiccup was really good at hand-to-hand combat and even beat Camicazi, who was the best. On the other hand all the girls envied Camicazi they all wanted Hiccup. He was so cute, handsome and everything every girl wants.

They went up to their table and met with their friends.

"Hi Hiccup. Come sit here next to me. You don't always have to sit next to your friend come sit here with me" said one girl at another table who was showing Hiccup to sit next to her.

Hiccup and Camicazi looked towards her. Camicazis smile turned into a frown. This was the same girl who asked Hiccup to sit next to her next to her everyday. Hiccup was annoyed with this now she would ask him to sit next to her, he would say no and then she would ask him again the next day. He groaned as he saw her smiling at him.

"No thank you Elinor. I'm going to sit with my friends again." Hiccup said blankly.

Everyone were amazed at how Hiccup never showed his anger. The girl asked him everyday. If someone did that to them they would snap. But he didn't. They all knew Hiccup was patient and nobody knew when they had crossed the border of his patience. Nobody had ever seen him angry.

Hiccup and Camicazi sat down with a frown on their faces next to their friends.

"Hiccup how are you not mad and shouting at her by now. She asks you nearly everyday." His friend said.

"I don't know Sven. I must have a very high patience level." He answered back.

"Hey your missing the point here. Hiccup here has a whole line of girls waiting for him to be single including me." Said Brenda.

"Brenda I am going to kill you. Hiccup is mine. He doesn't need you."

Spoke Camicazi clearly annoyed by her.

"Well he might break up with you and he is going to come to me next." Brenda said again.

"No he won't."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Umm guys" Hiccup tried said to get their attention.

But they still carried on.

"Guys" Sven said to get their attention.

Still arguing.

"Guys" They both said in unison.

Still arguing.

"GUYS" They both shouted.

Stopped arguing.

"What?" The girls said.

"I'm not going to break up with Camicazi." Hiccup stated.

"I mean Brenda seriously Hiccup lover Cami way to much to break up with her." Sven stated as well.

"Uggh" Brenda said annoyed at the love.

"Your just annoyed that I have Hiccup and you don't."

"Uggh what do we have to do anyways starlight wants to go for a ride and you know how mad typhoomerangs get." Said Brenda.

"Yes we do and I never want that to happen again." Sven spoke.

"Neither do I " Hicami said again.

"Okay let's go patrol the island incase any ships are headed towards our ports." Explained Hiccup.

"Yup got it lets go Brenda and Hicami" Sven said very excited to ride his monstrous nightmare, fireblazer.

"Wait Hicami?" Hiccup and Camicazi said confused.

"Yeah if you take Hic out of Hiccup and Cami out of Camicazi and you out them together you get Hicami." Sven said.

"Yeah it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Brenda said still annoyed.

"Shut up" Camicazi said.

They all ran towards their dragons and before Hiccup could get on Camicazi pulled him towards her.

"Cami what are you doing."

"Hiccup do you mean whatever you said before. You won't leave me right." Camicazi said waiting for his response.

"Cami what are you saying I will never leave you." Hiccup said holding her hands.

Camicazi smashed her lips into his. Her hands went straight for his shirt and pulled it hands went up to her shirt and lifted it up as well. He pulled her to the wall and kissed her again.

"HIC—UGGH I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Sven shouted.

Hicami looked at the both of them. Hiccup threw Camicazis shirt at her and she quickly put her shirt on. Hiccup stayed shirtless.

"Did you seriously have to do that right here? Uggh now I need to get that out of my mind. Uggh Hiccup." Said a very shocked Sven.

"I didn't know Hiccup had abs. Now he looks more hotter than ever." Brenda said drooling.

"Hiccup put your shirt on right now." Camicazi said to Hiccup.

He obeyed her and put his shirt on too.

"Now can we get going we have a village to look over." Sven said still in shock.

"Yeah let's go" Hiccup said quickly.

They all jumped onto their dragons again and went up into the air. A few moment laters they heard a really loud shriek that sounded like a nadder in distress. Camicazis nadder started to shriek as well and started to move really quickly, which was too much for Camicazi and she went flying off her saddle and started plummeting towards the raging sea.

"HICCUP" Camicazi shouted desperately.

"CAMI" Hiccup shouted as well.

 **Xxx**

 **Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger. How r u all. Remember to R &R.**

 **Alisha xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys how have you all been. AAAAGGGH I can't believe it but we already hit my target and it isn't even the end of September yet. Over 50 followers already. You guys are amazing. Just wow.**

 **I want to know where all my followers are from so if you do leave a review remember to tell me where you are from. I am from England well not exactly I moved from the USA. But I love it in England.**

 **Anyways I want to thank you all again. So enough of my blabbering. Let's get on with the story.**

 **Xxx**

"TOOTHLESS DIVE!" Hiccup told Toothless.

Toothless did as he was told. He dove. Closer and closer to Camicazi. When they were close enough to her. Hiccup said.

"Cami hold my hand." Hiccup said.

Camicazi stuck her hand out and reached for Hiccups hand. Her arms were to short she couldn't reach them. She fell into the raging sea.

"CAMI" All three of them shouted.

"HIC-" Her scream was left incomplete as she hit the water hard. She tried hard to get back up but she couldn't. That's when she remembered she can't swim.

"TOOTHLESS—" Hiccup didn't even have to finish as Toothless landed on the sandy shores. Toothless knew how much Camicazi made Hiccup smile. He knew how much his rider loved her. And he didn't want his rider to go back to being depressed if she died.

Hiccup ran into the water and looked to see if Camucazi was coming back up to the surface. She wasn't.

"HICCUP CAMI CANT SWIM" The other two said landing next to Toothless.

As soon as Hiccup heard that he dove into the water. He swam to where Camicazi had fell. He looked underneath him and found Camicai. She had fallen unconscious and was heading for the bottom of the sea. He dove again and grabbed her. This time not letting go.

 **Xxx**

"Rodrik?"

"Yes Cheiftess" replied Rodrik heading over towards her.

"Have you seen the four kids. They said they where going to patrol the island like everyday but they have been gone for a long time.

"Now that you mention it Cheiftess they have been gone for an awfully long time. Why don't we head to the beach because sometimes we find them there don't we?" Rodrik said worried for the kids.

"Yes Rodrik lets go."

"Okay Cheiftess"

They both went outside and called their dragons, which was a golden Nadder called Starie for Bertha and a red Nightmare called Deathsharp for Rodrik.

They headed towards the beach and Rodrik pointed.

"Look Cheiftess they must be there I see two heads." Rodrik said not as worried as before.

"What about the other two where are they?" Bertha said still as worried as before.

"I don't know Cheiftess let's ask the two when we land."

"Good idea Rodrik"

They both started to descend towards the shores, they noticed that only Brenda and Sven were there but no sign of Hiccup or Camicazi.

They went closer to the duo to find Toothless,Brenda and Sven looking at the sea. Now that made a question rise that where was Camicazis nadder?

"Sven, Brenda where is Camicazi and Hiccup?" Bertha spoke.

Just before the duo were about to speak up. They heard a huge splash. When they looked towards the sea you could see Hiccup running out of the sea with an unconscious Camicazi in his hands.

The other four ran towards him and started asking questions.

"I don't have time to answer I need to get Cami to the healers." Hiccup declared as he ran towards Toothless and got on, directing him to go to the healers. All without letting Camicazi go.

 **Xxx**

Hiccup was pacing up and down the outside healers room. He was worried for Camicazi you could see it on his face.

"If I had just got to her earlier mauve this wouldn't gave happened." Hiccup said blaming himself.

"Hiccup Camicazi is my daughter I know she's strong she doesn't give up that easily and stop blaming yourself how do you think Camicazi will feel if she finds out her boyfriend blames himself for her condition?" Spoke Bertha trying to get Hiccup to calm down.

Sigrid, the village healer came out of her one roomed hut. Hiccup ran to her and started asking questions.

"Is she alright? Is she awake? Will she be fine? Can I see her?" Hiccup said.

"Young man calm down. She will be fine you can go see her. But not now." Answered Sigrid.

"Why I want to see her now." Moaned Hiccup.

"Hiccup go change and have a shower or your going to catch a cold." Bertha ordered.

"Fine I'm going" Hiccup said.

(One hour later)

Hiccup went into Sigrids hut and sat next to Camicazi who was now awake. Hiccup kissed her hand and ran his hand through her hair.

"Do you know how much you scared me. I was so scared. Don't ever black out on me. You need to learn to swim. What if your on your own next time and you fell. What would I do?"Hiccup said.

Camicazi put both her hands on his face.

"Hiccup nothing will happen to me. You would never let anything happen to me. I love you Hiccup and I will never let you go."Camicazi spoke up with tears in her eyes.

Tears started forming in Hiccups eyes but when they fell Camicazi wiped them away.

"Don't waste them they are more precious then diamonds."

"Then don't waste yours either."

Hiccup wiped the tears coming down Camicazis eyes away.

"Hiccup I want to go everyone has gone to the grand hall and I want to go. Please."

"Okay fine"

Hiccup picked her up in a bridal style and started heading for the grand hall. As they entered everyone looked at them but he didn't care. They went straight to their table and Hiccup put Camicazi down on the chair next to him.

Hiccup went to get their food and sat down with his soup after he handed Camicazi hers.

Brenda and Sven asked so many questions that she was exhausted from answering them. Brenda and Camicazi started talking. With that Sven edged closer to Hiccup and whispered.

"So when are you going to propose. I know you already made the engagement and wedding rings." Sven said whispering.

Hiccups whispered back.

"How do you know? And I don't know when I'm going to propose probably in a few days."

"Not telling you how I found out. So are you planning on getting married when your both 17 then? Because if you are then you should leave the engagement to Camicazis birthday, which is in a month and then you could have the wedding on your birthday." Sven suggested.

"Yeah I might do that actually." Hiccup said thinking.

"Hey babe" Camicazi spoke after finishing her chat with Brenda.

"Yes milady" Hiccup answered.

" I'm ready to go home."

"Okay babe lets go see you Brenda and Sven."

"See ya" the other two said.

As they said goodbye to their friends they started heading towards Camicazis hut. Camicazi and Hiccup were holding hands and they looked so cute under the moonlight. Every girl would want to have a guy like Hiccup. A guy that cares and loves them, which is why they had decided that if he becomes single they would try date him. But they all knew it was useless, Hiccup would just never leave Camicazi.

They entered Bertha and Camicazis hut and found Bertha sleeping on her bed. Making sure they didn't wake her up Hiccup and Camicazi tiptoed up the stairs and made their way to her room.

Camicazi went up to her wardrobe and got out her purple silky night gown.

"Hiccup turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to get changed."

"Well it's nothing I haven't seen before get changed in front of me."

"HICCUP"

"Uh uh you can get changed in front of me."

"HICCUP TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW"

"No chance"

"Uggh"

Camicazi grabbed a pillow and started hitting Hiccup with it.

"Ow Cami stop. OW. Cami please stop." Pleaded Hiccup.

But he knew Cami. She wouldn't stop right now. Maybe he should have just turned around. But he loved messing with her. So he grabbed a pillow as well and started hitting her with it. It turned into a massive pillow fight.

Pillows were thrown at each other and both of them didn't look like they were going to give up. But after a long 10 minutes of hitting eachother with the pillows they dropped in Camicazis bed exhausted.

"So babe can I change now without you looking. Pretty please." She begged.

"Nope."

Camicazi grabbed a pillow and was about to hit Hiccup again when he said.

"Okay. Okay don't hit me with a pillow. Jeez you can get changed. I won't look I promise."

Camicazi didn't say anything. She just got up from the bed and changed. Hiccup knew he was dead at that very moment.

"Cami please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'll never do that again. I'll do whatever you want for 2 days."

Camicazis face lightened up at this. If she forgave him he would listen to her for two days. Yes. She wanted to boss him around and she finally could.

"Ok fine I'll forgive you." Camicazi said.

"Your only doing it for the two days aren't you" Hiccup questioned.

"Yup" She answered.

 **Xxx**

(At Berk)

It was night at Berk but nobody could sleep. Today Snotlout had become the Chief after Stoick retired. Many people thought at first it was because he was getting old but it was actually because he missed Hiccup.

Ever since Snotlout had become Chief he was more annoying as ever. He kept asking Astrid to marry him but she turned him down everytime. Truth was she loved Hiccup. She only found that out after he had left.

Snotlout was already ruining the village and it had only been a few hours. He refused to help anyone, didn't listen to anyone's problems. He was tearing the village apart.

It was times like these they wished they didn't banish Hiccup.

 **Xxx**

(Bog-burglars)

Camicazi layer down on the bed for a few minutes before she felt kisses behind her ear. Hiccup turned her around and kissed her on the lips full of passion and love.

That's when the lights were switched off. Let's just say that night was more than just a kiss.

 **Xxx**

 **So I hoped you liked the chapter. Is there anything you would like me to do. I'd love to add a few of your ideas.**

 **I'll see you next week.**

 **Alisha xx**


	8. Apology

**Hey guys I'm so sorry but there is no update this week because I have been given so much homework I haven't had time to write and I've had a cold all week so I'm so sorry hopefully I'll find time for next Sunday.**


	9. Life

**Hey guys I'm so sorry but there is no update this week because I have been in hospital for a week now. I using mobile data so this will be quick. I'm sorry wait for the next one i honestly don't know when that will be out.**


End file.
